Ray Series Fighters
All of these fighters are from the Ray Series games, RayForce, RayStorm, and RayCrisis. RVA-818 X-LAY This was the main fighter from RayForce and was briefly seen at the end of RayCrisis. It was launched in a final desperate attack against Con-Human on Earth. Specifications *Length: 20.75m Wingspan: 18.60m Height: 5.82m *Weight: 30.27t (without payload) *Engine: BV-1101 nuclear fusion engine with after burner x 2 Weapons *AGP-128A charged particle beam guidance system *AML-67s charged particle beam cannon x 8 *M81A 40mm fusion gun x 2 R-Gray 1 This was one of two fighters launched to counter the Secillian Federation. This fighter is similar to the RVA-818 X-LAY used in RayForce. It is armed with a pulse spread gun, improved from the RVA-818 X-LAY, and also the signature lock-on lasers. The lock-on special attack is a series of explosions on impact. The fighter has average attack strength. Max lock-ons are 8 but are fast to reload and can hit multiple targets in one volley. It was also usable in RayCrisis. Weapons *Main Weapon - Spread Pulse Laser *Secondary Weapon - Enhanced Lock-On Laser (Max 8) **Full Lock-On - Spread Blast *Special Weapon - Laser Barrage Attack R-Gray 2 This was one of two fighters launched to counter the Secillian Federation. This fighter is different in style and power compared to the R-Gray 1. It is armed with two shadow lasers, leaving a trail as the ship moves, and is also armed with a lightning lock-on weapon. The lock-on special attack is a black hole at the area of impact. The fighter has high attack strength. Max lock-ons are 16 but there is a momentary pause to reload and all targets are hit in sequence. It was also usable in RayCrisis. Weapons *Main Weapon - Shadow Laser *Secondary Weapon - Lock-On Lightning (Max 16) **Full Lock-On - Black Hole *Special Weapon - Laser Barrage Attack R-Gray 0 This is a prototype fighter for the R-Gray 1 and is available in 13 Ships Mode on the PS1 version and special unlock on the X-Box 360 release of RayStorm HD. The fighter is a watered-down version of R-Gray 1 and is supposed to be a mimic of the RVA-818 X-LAY from RayForce. It cannot use the Laser Barrage and also does not have the special lock-on attack. In RayStorm HD, both its main and secondary weapons are upgraded that they have the same firepower as the X-LAY fighter from Rayforce, FULLY upgraded. It also has the highest speed among the four fighters available in RayStorm HD. In addition, the R-Gray 0 possess a higher score rating on its lock-on attacks than the R-Gray 1. Weapons *Main Weapon - Pulse Laser *Secondary Weapon - Lock-On Laser (Max 8) **Full Lock-On - None *Special Weapon - None R-Gear This is another fighter launched against the Secillian Federation. Not much is known about the fighter's existence. Appears in RayStorm HD. It is named in honor of the non-released assumed follow-up to RayForce, R-Gear. Weapons *Main Weapon - Homing missiles *Secondary Weapon - Gear System (Lock-on pods, limited by timer), max x196 multiplier **Full Lock-On - None *Special Weapon - Temporary Invincibility with Double Speed WR-01R One of three virtual fighters sent to deactivate Con-Human from the inside. It is based off of the R-Gray 1. Appears in RayCrisis. Weapons *Main Weapon - Spread Pulse Laser *Secondary Weapon - Lock-On Laser (Max 8) **Full Lock-On - Mini Laser Barrage *Special Weapon - Round Divider WR-02R One of three virtual fighters sent to deactivate Con-Human from the inside. It is based off of the R-Gray 2. Appears in RayCrisis. Weapons *Main Weapon - Shadow Laser *Secondary Weapon - Lock-On Lightning (Max 16) **Full Lock-On - Spread Chain Lightning *Special Weapon - Round Divider WR-03 One of three virtual fighters sent to deactivate Con-Human from the inside. Appears in RayCrisis. Weapons *Main Weapon - Mini Homing Missile Spread *Secondary Weapon - Photon Torpedo (Max 24) **Full Lock-On - None *Special Weapon - Round Divider Category:Shmup Fighters